


Smallville, the Kent-Luthors, and the Wardrobe

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex, Clark, and Kenny spend a day exploring, and make a most unexpected find.  Cameo appearances by Harry Potter and friends.  Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallville, the Kent-Luthors, and the Wardrobe

## Smallville, the Kent-Luthors, and the Wardrobe

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four of Smallville, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. Spoilers from _Harry_ _Potter_ _and_ _the_ _Half_ - _Blood_ _Prince_. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Harry Potter stormed through Hogwarts, magic crackling all around him. His two best friends strode behind him, years of having been friends with Harry making them smart enough to know when to ask Harry questions and when to leave him alone. They had been sitting in the library researching ways to kill Voldemort when suddenly Harry jumped up, crowing triumphantly, and he headed for the door, mumbling to himself the entire time leaving his friends to hurry behind. 

"Here the whole time... So simple... Such an idiot." 

"Harry, what...?" Hermione started to ask. 

Suddenly, Harry came to a halt, causing Ron and Hermione almost to run into the back of him. They looked up to realize that they were in a very familiar hallway outside of the Room of Requirement. 

"It's in here, the answer to everything." Harry spoke even as he strode back and forth before the door. "Despite how much Voldemort knew of this castle, despite knowing about the Chamber of Secrets, he never knew about the Room of Requirement. All I ever needed to do was to ask Hogwarts for the answer. I need to ask the Room of Requirement for something to let me destroy him and finish this for good." 

All of a sudden, a door appeared before him. Harry reached out to touch the knob, and sighed. "Please let this be the thing that ends all of this." 

Without any further hesitation, Harry turned the knob and strode through the door. 

* * *

Lex, Clark, and Kenny were spending a lazy Sunday exploring the castle in Smallville. For Lex, it had already been a busy morning. While Clark and the three children slept in, Lex had ridden with Martha and Chloe to the kryptonite vault in the old uranium mine on the edge of town. There he had retrieved the last thing that had been stored... the kryptonite ring he had made so long ago. The man who had made that ring was someone Lex no longer recognized, someone he refused to become again. It was only at Clark's insistence that he was keeping the damn thing, his husband stating unequivocally that he wanted Lex to have the means to stop he or their children if any of them should ever step on the path Jor-El had originally planned for Clark so long ago. 

Lex had stowed the ring away in a lead-lined box, and then pocketed it, planning to lock the thing away in their personal vault at their home when they returned to Metropolis later that night. Before leaving the mine, Lex had given orders to have the vault dismantled, the area blasted with dynamite, and eventually bulldozed. 

It had taken nearly fifteen years to complete the task of refining all the raw kryptonite that had been stored in the vault, but Lex would never regret all the time and money that had gone into completing the process so slowly and securely. It hadn't been worth the risk to trust more than a select team with the refining process. 

In the end, they had more refined meteor rock than could be used in several lifetimes, even in worldwide medical applications of the powerful and miraculous substance. More importantly, however, never would his children or Clark have to worry that their one weakness could be exploited. 

With that task accomplished, the rest of the day was for play. Kendall and Martha flew off to Metropolis to spend the day shopping, Jonathan and Conner headed off to a nearby pond for a long-anticipated fishing trip, and Kenny, Clark, and Lex had set off on their explorations. 

"Having fun, Kenny?" 

"Oh yeah, Papa. This place is great! I wish we still lived here." 

Lex affectionately chucked Kenny's chin, causing the six-year-old's smile to widen even further. "Sometimes I forget that you were just a baby the last time we spent any length of time at the castle." 

"I'm glad you guys both had time to go exploring with me. I like spending time alone with you guys." 

"We do too, sport," Clark agreed, linking his fingers with Lex's. 

Clark and Lex shared a tender kiss, causing Kenny to groan and roll his eyes, muttering about how none of his other friends had parents who played kissy-face that much. He darted into the room in front of him, stopping short at the sight before him. 

"Whoa, Dad... Papa... You guys have got to see this." 

Clark and Lex moved to follow their son into the room on the little used corridor in the east wing of the mansion. Kenny was standing before a large wardrobe, obviously awestruck at what he was seeing. 

"I don't remember that ever being here before," Clark commented, his brow furrowing. 

Lex rolled his eyes and sighed. "Clark, I don't think we've been through every room of the mansion." 

"Conner, Kendall, and I have," Clark asserted. "We spent a ton of time exploring during your pregnancy with Kenny, and right after he was born. I'm sure we came in this room before, and this was NEVER here." 

Lex shrugged dismissively. "Then I guess the staff moved it..." 

"It looks just like the one from the movie." Kenny interrupted, turning around and sporting a mischievous grin. "Think Narnia is on the other side?" 

Lex snorted. "Somehow I doubt that, Kenny." 

"Can we try?" 

Lex started to protest, but Clark gently elbowed his husband in the ribs and winked. "Why not? Maybe then I can sneak another kiss with Papa while we're in the dark." 

"You guys are so gross," Kenny groaned, not waiting for Lex's agreement before opening the old wooden door and stepping up inside the wardrobe. 

"You encourage him too much," Lex griped. 

"Scared, Lex?" Clark inquired innocently. 

"Of a coat closet?" Lex scoffed, his lips twisting upward into a wry smirk. "Not likely. However, as it's been years since I came out of the closet, I simply have no desire to leap back inside of it." 

"You're an idiot. Get inside." Clark half-lifted, half-shoved a chuckling Lex into the wardrobe, and then followed him in. Clark was so focused on Lex that he failed to stop the door from closing behind him, and they were suddenly submerged in darkness. 

"Smooth, farm boy." Lex sighed. "Are we done with this excursion, Kenny?" Lex tensed when Kenny didn't immediately answer. "Kenny?" he repeated sharply. 

"Where the hell is he?" Clark questioned. "Kenneth Jonathan Luthor, this had better not be one of your practical jokes." Clark immediately switched to x-ray vision and gasped at what he saw. 

"What is it, Clark?" 

"Move forward, Lex, but slowly." 

Lex stepped forward, one hand stretched out in front of him, feeling Clark's fingers reassuringly lacing with the fingers of his other hand. Suddenly, he found himself falling forward through an opening in the back of the wardrobe, and into a well-lit room. Only Clark's superspeed prevented them both from crashing to the ground. 

Kenny's excited declaration of "This is awesome!" did nothing to reassure Lex as he gazed at three young people, who appeared to be in their early twenties, wearing various brightly-colored robes and holding what appeared to be wands, the one in the middle of the group sporting a familiar lightening bolt scar on his forehead. 

"Clark," Lex observed quietly. 

"Yeah, Lex?" 

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." 

* * *

Harry cast a bewildered glance at Hermione before again focusing on the two men, knowing that she too would have picked up on the names the two had used, and that the pair bore a striking resemblance to the Muggle television, movie, and comic book characters of the same names. "Clark? Lex? As in Clark Kent and Lex Luthor of Metropolis?" he asked incredulously. 

Lex rolled his eyes, already feeling his scalp for the expected head wound. The hallucinations this time were at least much better than they had been on the island, after Helen had tried to kill him. "Our reputation apparently precedes us. Yes, I'm Lex. This is my husband Clark, and this is our youngest son, Kenny." 

"Your husband?" Hermione questioned. "But the two of you are... Well, you see, in our world you both are Muggle fictional characters, and you are sworn enemies, certainly not married to one another." 

"Yep, definitely Hermione Granger, she's just as much of a smartass as she is in the books," Lex commented with a sneer. 

"Be nice," Clark hissed. "Or do I have to remind you that magic is the only thing besides kryptonite that can affect me?" 

"Just like on _Smallville_ ," Hermione muttered, lowering her wand. 

Ron looked at her questioningly, but then shrugged and lowered his own wand, trusting Hermione's judgment in a matter he obviously knew nothing about. Harry, meanwhile, remained tense, staring at the interlopers warily. 

Lex ignored the goings on around him, and focused solely on his husband. "Clark, I refuse to be polite when it's obvious that I've apparently hit my head again, or I'm having yet another psychotic break. There is no way that the three of us just fell through a wardrobe into some alternate dimension where Hogwarts really exists." 

"We used to live in Smallville, Lex. As if this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to us?" Clark said, a touch of hysteria evident in his tone. 

Unwilling to let this banter go on much longer, and thoroughly frustrated that apparently his wonderful insight into how to find the solution to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort was so obviously mistaken, Harry narrowed his gaze and raised his wand, leveling it menacingly at Lex's chest. "How did you know her name?" 

"I know all of your names... Harry. You see, in our world, the three of _you_ are characters in a series of books. Although in the books you all are quite younger," Lex gestured towards Harry, "And you wear some hideous clothes and really thick glasses." 

"Well that would be rather stupid, wouldn't it?" Ron asked, for the first time piping up since the trio of Kent-Luthors had arrived. "I mean, all a Death Eater would have to do was to knock Harry's glasses off, and he would be a dead man. Why would any wizard wear glasses when they could correct their eyesight with a simple charm?" 

"Lex, shut up," Clark commanded even as he tried to signal for Kenny, who had begun exploring, ignoring the adults in the room entirely, to move behind him. "You're antagonizing the nice people with the magical powers." 

Kenny snorted, rolling his eyes, waving off his dad's protective gesture. He sauntered up to Harry with only the audacity that a six-year-old could have, and rudely plucked the wand out of the former Gryffindor's hand, chucking it towards Ron. "He seems a little high-strung right now to be holding onto this. Do you mind?" Ron's chuckle and nod of agreement was almost drowned out by the voices of the four other adults in the room as they jointly protested Kenny's actions. The little boy merely put his hands over his ears, and shouted back at all of them, stunning them into silence. "Will all of you just CHILL OUT!! We're all on the same side here. You know why Harry's freaking, right?" Kenny asked, while gesturing over his shoulder at the wardrobe behind him, wincing only slightly at the steely looks he was receiving from both of his fathers for his insolence. "This is the same wardrobe that the Death Eaters came through in their sixth year at Hogwarts," he continued, much more meekly. "Remember, Draco Malfoy found a way to..." 

Suddenly, Kenny was interrupted when someone else entered the room. 

"Harry, I went to look for you three in the library, but..." 

"Draco Malfoy?" Kenny asked, smiling widely in pleasure at seeing his and his Papa's favorite character in person. 

"The plot thickens," Lex commented wryly. 

Ignoring his father's comment, Kenny quickly glanced at each of the Golden Trio, his eyes widening in understanding as he watched their casual interactions with the former Slytherin. "You're on the same side, aren't you? I'll bet in this world you didn't even try to kill Dumbledore, did you?!" 

"What the devil are you on about?" the blonde squawked. "Kill Dumbledore? It would take a herd of rampaging Centaurs to kill that old coot." One elegant eyebrow arched as Draco realized that he was explaining himself to a child. "And who the hell are you, anyway?" 

"Long story," Kenny quipped, his grin widening. 

"He knew about our plan to trap the Death Eaters back in sixth year. That you lured them to Hogwarts through the wardrobe," Ron explained. 

"They arrived through the same wardrobe," Hermione added. "They're fictional Muggle characters in our world, but somehow, somewhere else, they're real. They seem to know quite a lot about us. Apparently, in their world, we are the ones that are fictional." 

"If he knows who we all are, then why would he think I tried to kill the Headmaster? That's the year I defected." Draco laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. The young hero was slumped against the wall of the Room of Requirement, his head hung low. "You all right, love?" 

Lex, who had been quiet through this whole exchange, couldn't help but smirk smugly as he watched Harry lean into Draco's casual touch. "Yep, I've definitely suffered another concussion." 

Clark rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples to try to relieve some of the tension that had been building since the moment he saw those wands pointed at him and his family. "What twisted reason has your brain come up with NOW to convince you that all of this is happening in your mind?" 

Lex smiled smugly. "Because they are so obviously together," he commented, waggling his eyebrows as he indicated Harry and Draco. 

"I don't get it," Kenny muttered, looking curiously at the adults even as Harry and Draco both spluttered out denials, and moved apart. 

"Sweet Merlin, NO!" Draco protested. "My Werewolf would skin me alive if I even looked at another man. Besides, our Harry tends to prefer his Slytherins a bit more brooding." 

For the first time since they had fallen through the wardrobe, Lex's posture stiffened, warring expressions of confusion, awe, and fear flickering across his face. "Y-you and Snape?" he questioned softly, receiving a jerky nod of affirmation from Harry in return. Lex blinked only a moment in surprise at the comfortable chair that appeared next to him before sinking down onto it. Ignoring the others, Kenny immediately crawled into his Papa's lap, and Clark perched on the arm of Lex's chair, his arm automatically wrapping around Lex's shoulders reassuringly. "Clark, this really is real, isn't it? I-I mean if this was happening in my head, Harry and Draco would be together." His eyes opened widely, and he blinked several times. "Holy... We're really at Hogwarts! How is this possible?" 

"I'm truly not sure," Harry admitted with a sigh, deciding that trusting the rather odd trio of Muggles, one who was apparently a super powered alien, wasn't the oddest thing he had ever done. He met Lex's gaze calmly and smiled wryly. "I don't understand what went wrong. I asked the bloody castle for the means to kill off Voldemort, and the next thing I know bloody Superman and his family are falling through the damn wardrobe." 

"You shouldn't cuss quite so much," Kenny advised in a stage whisper. "Gramma says that only small-minded people need to use bad words to make their point." 

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, even as Ron and Draco started howling with laughter, and Hermione and Kenny's two fathers grinned in various stages of amusement at the little boy. However, the group was again startled into silence as Kenny rolled his eyes and hopped out of Lex's lap, walking over to Harry and gently taking the young wizard's hand. "I think you did get your answer." 

"What do you mean, sport?" Clark inquired as Kenny led Harry to one of the additional chairs that had just appeared. 

"Dad, isn't Aunt Lana related to some Potters?" Kenny inquired seriously. 

"Yeah, why?" 

Warming to his subject, Kenny bounded over to his fathers, rocking back and forth on his heels as he shared his theory. "Well, she was possessed by the spirit of her ancestor, who was a witch, right? And her Aunt Nell was Grandpapa Lionel's girlfriend at one time, right?" 

Lex smirked at Kenny's classification of Nell. "I suppose you could call her that. Why?" 

"She could have mentioned our castle to him," he stated with a grin. "All we know was that Grandpapa Lionel bought a Scottish castle and had it brought over brick by brick. You know how he's always looking for something that he thinks has power. What if he suspected that our castle had some sort of magical properties?" he asked, his little arms flailing around as he gestured around the room. "It would make sense that he would buy it, have it transported back to Smallville, and just never found out its secret. After all, he's got a knack for finding out about amazing things, but not having a clue of how to unlock their secrets. I think he just never figured out that our castle contained a portal through to this world where Hogwarts is real." 

The adults were silent for a few moments before Ron squeaked out, "How old is he?" 

"He's six," Lex answered smugly, a wide grin splitting his face. 

"He's scarier than Hermione," Ron stated, shaking his head in amazement at the little boy's amazingly perceptive insights. 

"Oh, do shut up," Hermione muttered. 

"It was a compliment. I just meant that he's as ruddy brilliant as you are. I, for one, think he's right." 

"Granddad says I'm even smarter than my sister and brother were at my age," Kenny replied proudly. 

"But even if everything you say is true," Harry prodded, "in order for my wish to have been granted, you'd have to know the means to destroy Voldemort, and that's just..." 

"Actually, my papa does know how to kill Voldemort," Kenny interrupted. 

The four former Hogwarts students looked at Lex incredulously. 

"Kenny, Papa was just speculating. It's not like he had a way to test his theory," Clark stated quietly, trying to reason with his son. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Lex, and therefore by default, all three of our kids are um... kind of fans of the books." 

"I had nothing better to do while I was pregnant with Kenny," Lex offered dismissively, "And they make for great bedtime stories." 

"Papa, it can't just be coincidences that for the first time in like fifteen years you have a piece of kryptonite on you, we suddenly find a wardrobe nobody has ever seen before, and that wardrobe transports us to some wacko place where Harry Potter and his friends are real." 

Once again, all eyes were glued to the red-headed six-year-old boy whose insight and willingness to accept the impossible might just be the key to saving the wizarding world. 

Nodding resolutely, Harry turned to Lex and smiled. "I was less than two the first time I saved the wizarding world. Who am I to scoff at the insights of a child? What's your solution?" 

Lex looked at Clark and their eyes met. After a few seconds, both nodded at almost the same time, coming to a silent agreement to proceed. Lex turned back to Harry and grinned, leaning forward and automatically slipping into lecture mode. "Well, you see, over the years we've found some rather interesting side effects while we've been refining the green meteor rock. You might want to summon your Potions Master, we're going to need his help." 

* * *

Lex looked up at the clock on the wall in amazement, confirming that, indeed, only a scant few minutes had passed in the over twelve hours that they had spent at Hogwarts helping Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. 

"That was SO awesome! I can't believe that kryptonite was the 'power that the Dark Lord knew not'," Kenny paraphrased grinning at his fathers as he stumbled out of the wardrobe and back into the otherwise empty room at Luthor castle. "And Papa and I got Orders of Merlin! Kendall and Con are going to be SO jealous. I'm calling them right now. They're never going to believe this!" 

Lex looked around, both hands reflexively moving to grip the cool metal disc that still hung around his neck where the Minister of Magic had placed it only an hour ago. "Sweet Jesus. It really happened, didn't it?" 

Clark chuckled and grinned. "Lex, this is Smallville. Most of my high school years were spent fighting mutants. Besides, you're married to an alien who's impregnated you three times. How does ANY of this surprise you?" 

Clark thought back on the events of the day happily. As soon as he had realized that no one would be hexing him or his family, Clark had gladly settled back, allowing Lex to geek out into 'mad scientist mode' as Kenny liked to call it. After hearing Lex's ideas, the group had quickly devised a plan. Severus Snape had then whisked Lex away to his lab, Hermione and Draco in tow, dismissing Harry's offer of assistance with a sneer and the briefest of kisses. 

The plan they had concocted was quite simple. After Harry drank a kryptonite-based potion, which Lex had speculated would work for at least an hour before the effects would begin to wear off, the Boy Who Lived would simply walk through the Dark Lord's wards using his potion-induced super magical powers to kill Voldemort before he even realized the younger wizard had entered the room. 

His own super powers for once not needed at all, Clark had happily spent the day exploring Hogwarts with his son and Ron Weasley. He had laughed as the two redheads chatted amiably together about the differences between the real Hogwarts and the one described in the Harry Potter books that had been Lex's favorites for so many years. 

All in all, it had been a relaxing day. By the time Lex had caught up to them to let them know that Harry had left the castle, the young green-eyed wizard had already returned victorious. The trio of Kent-Luthors had stayed for the ensuing celebration that night, stuffing themselves at the feast, Lex and Kenny graciously accepting their Orders of Merlin for their contributions to helping the wizarding world gain its freedom from tyranny. 

Soon after, the wardrobe had appeared behind their table at the feast. After another round of 'thank you's,' the three had stepped back inside of the wardrobe, and had been whisked back to Luthor castle. 

Clark's thoughts returned to the present, and he smiled warmly at his still-stunned husband. He pulled Lex to him, wrapping the other man up in a tight embrace. "My hero," he whispered, softly brushing his lips over Lex's. "You did a good thing, Lex." 

"Thanks, Clark." Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, grinning mischievously. "So, the Golden Boy is actually fucking the Potions Master, and we're comic book enemies. I think I need anti-psychotic drugs." 

Clark snorted, smacking Lex on the ass playfully. "Dork. You're sane, trust me." Suddenly though, he sighed, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "I do wish you wouldn't have had to destroy the ring though, to create the base for that potion. I wanted you to have that..." 

Lex's fingers settled on Clark's lips, stopping his husband mid-sentence. "Stop, Clark. I never wanted it, and I don't need it. I don't want a weapon against you." 

"But what if I..." 

"You balance me, and I balance you," Lex promised. "If we don't have that after this amount of time together, then we have nothing. I don't need a hunk of rock to keep you 'in line'." 

Clark smiled, leaning his forehead against Lex's, realizing that Lex was right. "No, Lex, you don't. I may not always like the decisions you make, but I know that I can trust you to keep me in check should I ever decide to rule the world, or even my little corner of it." 

Lex smirked at Clark, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Gonna be my own personal Voldemort, are you? Kinky, but I think I can handle it. After all, I already took down one Dark Lord today." 


End file.
